List of Power Rangers
This is a list of all good and evil Rangers. For the Rangers that appeared via archive footage in the "Legacy of Power" clip show, please mark bold 'and for the Rangers that returned for a crossover, please mark ''italic. Wild West Rangers (1880) *White Stranger, White Wild West Ranger *Rocko DeSantos, Red Wild West Ranger *Abraham Park, Black Wild West Ranger *William Cranston, Blue Wild West Ranger *Miss Alicia Campbell, Yellow Wild West Ranger *Fuschia O'Hara, Pink Wild West Ranger Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-94) *Jason Lee Scott, Red Power Ranger I' *'Trini Kwan, Yellow Power Ranger I''' *'Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger' *'Kimberly Ann Hart, Pink Power Ranger I' *'Zack Taylor, Black Power Ranger I' *'Tommy Oliver, Green Power Ranger I' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994-95) *'Tommy Oliver, White Power Ranger' *'Rocky DeSantos, Red Power Ranger II' *''Adam Park, Black Power Ranger II'' *Billy Cranston, Blue Power Ranger *'Aisha Campbell, Yellow Power Ranger II' *Kimberly Ann Hart, Pink Power/Ninja Ranger I *Tom Oliver, Green Power Ranger II Mighty Morphin Power/Ninja Rangers (1995) *'Tommy Oliver, White Power/Ninja Ranger' *'Rocky DeSantos, Red Power/Ninja Ranger II' *'Adam Park, Black Power/Ninja Ranger II' *'Billy Cranston, Blue Power/Ninja Ranger' *'Aisha Campbell, Yellow Power/Ninja Ranger II' *'Katherine Hillard, Pink Power/Ninja Ranger II' *Ninjor Alien Rangers (1996) *''Aurico, Red Alien Ranger'' *''Tideus, Yellow Alien Ranger'' *''Cestro, Blue Alien Ranger'' *''Corcus, Black Alien Ranger'' *''Delphine, White Alien Ranger'' *Cestria, Pink Alien Ranger (unofficial) Zeo Rangers (1996-97) *''Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo/Turbo Ranger I'' *'Adam Park, Green Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *'Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *'Tanya Sloan, Yellow Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *'Katherine Hillard, Pink Zeo/Turbo Ranger I' *Trey of Triforia, Gold Zeo Ranger I *'Jason Lee Scott, Gold Zeo Ranger II' *Auric the Conqueror Turbo Rangers (1997) *''T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger II'' *'Carlos Vallerte, Green Turbo Ranger II' *''Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger II'' *'Ashley Hammond, Yellow Turbo Ranger II' *'Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo Ranger II' *The Phantom Ranger *Blue Senturion *Robo T.J, Red Robot Ranger *Robo Carlos, Green Robot Ranger *Robo Justin, Blue Robot Ranger *Robo Ashley, Yellow Robot Ranger *Robo Cassie, Pink Robot Ranger Space Rangers (1998) *''Andros, Red Space Ranger'' *''T.J. Johnson, Blue Space Ranger'' *''Carlos Vallerte, Black Space Ranger'' *''Ashley Hammond, Yellow Space Ranger'' *''Cassie Chan, Pink Space Ranger'' *'Zhane, Silver Space Ranger' Lost Galaxy Rangers (1999) *''Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy Ranger'' *''Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy Ranger'' *''Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger'' *''Maya, Yellow Galaxy Ranger'' *''Kendrix Morgan, Pink Galaxy Ranger I'' *Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger II *Magna Defender I *Mike Corbett, Magna Defender II Lightspeed Rescue Rangers (2000) *''Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Chad Lee, Blue Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Ranger'' *''Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger'' Time Force Rangers (2001) *''Wesley Collins, Red Time Force Ranger I'' *Alex Drake, Red Time Force Ranger II *''Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger'' *''Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger'' *''Trip Regis, Green Time Force Ranger'' *''Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger'' *''Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger'' Wild Force Rangers (2002) *'Cole Evans, Red Lion Ranger' *'Taylor Earhardt, Yellow Eagle Ranger' *'Max Cooper, Blue Shark Ranger' *'Alyssa Enrilé, White Tiger Ranger' *'Danny Delgado, Black Bison Ranger' *'Merrick Baliton, Lunar Wolf Ranger' Ninja Storm Rangers (2003) *''Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger'' *''Tori Hanson, Blue Wind Ranger'' *''Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger'' *''Cameron Watanabe, Green Samurai Ranger'' *''Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder Ranger'' *''Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder Ranger'' *Marah Watanabe, Pink Wind Ranger (unofficial) Dino Thunder Rangers (2004-05) *''Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger/Triassic Ranger'' *''Ethan James, Blue Dino Ranger'' *''Kira Ford, Yellow Dino Ranger'' *''Tommy Oliver, Black Dino Ranger'' *''Trent Fernandez-Mercer, White Dino Ranger'' Mystic Force Rangers (2006) *Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger *Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Yellow Mystic Ranger *Madison Rocca, Blue Mystic Ranger *Vida Rocca, Pink Mystic Ranger *''Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger'' *Udonna, White Mystic Ranger *Daggeron, Solaris Knight *Koragg the Knight Wolf *Leanbow, Wolf Warrior *Clare Langtree, The Gatekeeper/Shining Moon Warrior Operation Overdrive Rangers (2007) *Mack Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger *Will Aston, Black Overdrive Ranger *Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger *Veronica Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger *Tyzonn, Mercury Ranger *Sentinel Knight Jungle Fury Rangers (2008) *Casey Rhodes, Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Theo Martin, Blue Jungle Fury Ranger *Lily Chilman, Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Robert James, Violet Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan, White Rhino Ranger *Master Swoop, Elephant Spirit Ranger *Master Finn, Shark Spirit Ranger *Master Phant, Bat Spirit Ranger *Camille, Chameleon Warrior *Jarrod, Lion Warrior Samurai Rangers (2011) *Jayden (surname to be confirmed), Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin (surname to be confirmed), Blue Samurai Ranger *Emily (surname to be confirmed), Yellow Samurai Ranger *Mike (surname to be confirmed), Green Samurai Ranger *Mia (surname to be confirmed), Pink Samurai Ranger *Wesley (surname to be confirmed), Gold Samurai Ranger SPD Rangers (2025) *Jack Landors, Red SPD Ranger I *Sky Tate, Blue SPD Ranger/Red SPD Ranger II/Shadow Ranger I *Bridge Carson, Green SPD Ranger/Blue SPD Ranger II/Red SPD Ranger III *Elizabeth Delgado, Yellow SPD Ranger *Sydney Drew, Pink SPD Ranger *Anubis Cruger, Shadow Ranger I *Kat Manx, Kat Ranger *Sam, Omega Ranger *Nova, Nova Ranger *Boom, Orange RPM Ranger (unofficial) RPM Rangers (2045) *Scott Truman, Red RPM Ranger *Flynn McAllistair, Blue RPM Ranger *Kayla, Yellow RPM Ranger I (not seen) *Summer Landsdown, Yellow RPM Ranger II *Ziggy Grover, Green RPM Ranger *Dillon, Black RPM Ranger *Gem, Gold RPM Ranger *Gemma, Silver RPM Ranger *Tenaya 15/7 Time Force Rangers (3000) *Alex Drake, Red Time Force Ranger *Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger *Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger *Trip Regis, Green Time Force Ranger *Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger Evil Rangers Mutant Rangers (1993) *Mutant Red *Mutant Blue *Mutant Black *Mutant Yellow *Mutant Pink *Mutant Green Dark Rangers (1994) *Justin, Red Dark Ranger *James, Blue Dark Ranger *Zane, Black Dark Ranger *Hilary, Pink Dark Ranger *Tina, Yellow Dark Ranger Shadow Rangers (1997) *Shadow Blue *Shadow Green *Shadow Yellow *Shadow Pink Crash and the Creeps (1997) *Crash, Creep Red *Creep Blue *Creep Green *Creep Yellow *Creep Pink Psycho Rangers (1998-99) *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink *Zhane, Psycho Silver (unofficial) Cyborg Rangers (2000) *Cyborg Red *Cyborg Blue *Cyborg Green *Cyborg Yellow *Cyborg Pink Evil Time Force Rangers (2001) Demon Warriors (2001) *Demon Red *Demon Blue *Demon Green *Demon Yellow *Demon Pink Shadow Rangers (2002) *Shadow Red *Shadow Blue *Shadow Black *Shadow Yellow *Shadow White Evil Ninja Storm Rangers (2003) *Evil Red *Evil Blue *Evil Yellow Evil White Ranger (2004) *Evil White Ranger clone Evil Mystic Force Rangers (2006) Evil Operation Overdrive Rangers (2007) *Evil Red Ranger *Evil Blue Ranger *Evil Black Ranger *Evil Yellow Ranger *Evil Pink Ranger A-Squad SPD Rangers (2025) *Charlie, A-Squad Red *A-Squad Blue *A-Squad Green *A-Squad Yellow *A-Squad Pink Temporarily evil Rangers *Tommy Oliver, Green Power Ranger I (1993) *Tom Oliver, Green Power Ranger II (1994) *Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Ranger (2000) *Thunder Rangers (2003) *Trent Fernandez-Mercer, White Dino Thunder Ranger (2004) *Spirit Rangers (2008) *Jarrod and Camille (2008) *Tenaya 7 (2045) Power Rangers actors External links *List of Power Rangers on Wikipedia *List of evil Power Rangers on Wikipedia *List of Power Rangers on Power Rangers Wiki *List of evil Power Rangers on Power Rangers Wiki *Official Website *Ranger Central *Linear Ranger